The present disclosure relates to cache memory management, and more specifically, to cache memory load balancing based on moving object prediction.
Moving objects such as vehicles operating in an Internet of Things (IoT) context incorporate various real-time factors into operational decisions made by the vehicles during operation. For example, when operating in IoT environments, connected vehicles can query and receive data indicative of various operational factors including but not limited to weather, traffic conditions, road types, air quality, etc. Real-time communication (e.g., continuous queries/responses) of information can consume large amounts of bandwidth.